Letters to FairyTail
by Feao Elvier
Summary: To my dear Friends of FairyTail, no matter how old we get; we'll still be a rowdy bunch.


**A/N: Letters to FairyTail is a short one-shot Lucy's Death and sorrow!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!**

**Title: Letters to Fairytail**

**Genre: Angst, Friendship and Love.**

**Summary: To my dear Friends of FairyTail, no matter how old we get; we'll still be a rowdy bunch.**

**Rating: K**

An old lady stands on her balcony, which is facing towards the sea,

She stands there; somehow reminiscing about something.

A tear leaks out as she wipes it away from her old wrinkly face; she enters the house.

Alone.

Not a sound; not a squeak; And Not a whisper.

She walks with her ebony cane to a desk, on the way there; the floor creaks; that was the only sound.

The Lady sat herself down on a chair; then reaching for a music box entitled;

'_**To our Dear beloved; May it bring you happiness.'**_

Inside it, were letters; all addressed to one thing- No, one guild.

She carefully opens the box, as a sweet tune comes out; she smiles gently as the crash of the waves can be heard.

She looks over to the balcony as a gentle breeze enters making her gentle silvery hair flutter.

She holds it down with her hands; the hands, which has accompanied her through out her life, the hands, which protected the ones, she once held dear.

She resumes in reaching for her letters that she wrote.

She had another box of letters, which were addressed, to her mother who passed away while this lady was young.

She slowly opened the letter.

_Dear FairyTail,_

_How have you been? Ever since I've lost my voice; I have been dreaming about you,_

_Loving and missing you dearly._

_How have Natsu and Gray improved in their relationship? _

_Probably not, huh?_

_If I may not convey what I would love to say with speech; then I shall with these letters._

_With Love- Lucy Heartfillia_

Lucy… Heartfillia, how much the lady would love to say her name; just once.

But no one and no thing would let her.

And alas; there was no one to blame.

It was the doing of her old age; and surely she couldn't blame her age!

The old lady smiled gently; wanting to giggle but no sound would come out; holding onto her throat she remembered the last time she could speak; the last words she said were.

'Get out of my house!'

She spoke those words and collapsed on the floor.

Lucy smile disappeared when a tear leaked out of her eye threatening to throw sobs.

Even though Lucy couldn't utter a single word; she could sob, cry and sigh.

Lucy then took out another letter and began reading it.

_Dear FairyTail,_

_How are all of you? I've heard that Gray and Juvia finally got together!_

_I congratulate you both._

_I wish I could go see you; but the doctor has confined me to this house; saying I could never leave again; and please do not come for me._

_I would like all of you to live happy lives._

_-Lucy Heartfillia_

She remembered the time where all of FairyTail started to break through the house to get her, but Lucy declined shaking her head.

What fools they were at the time; Lucy did not wish to see another person.

And she never will.

All she needed was the house, her life and her resources.

She became a selfish woman at the time but then;

Slowly as she started to age, she regretted all she had done.

FairyTail's members were now gone, some have vanished as some quit it to follow a normal life.

And whatever happened; Lucy was sure they were no more.

FairyTail was replaced by a newer generation, she did not mind that. Not at all.

Lucy began feeling a hollow feeling in her heart.

Quickly she realized she was having a heart attack.

Her time was slowly coming, as she wanted to read more letters, grabbing more and reading as much as she could she slowly faded into darkness…

And then…

She fell from her chair lifeless and sprawled on the ground,

That was the end of Lucy Heartfillia's life.

But somewhere in her heart and her mind.

She mourned to run towards her comrades, still young and still could speak.

Still able to say, 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'.

To see the rowdy bunch.

To hold them.

To Feel with them.

To fight with and for them.

And at the bottom of the stack of Letters, there lay her will, saying that she requested all the letters to be given to her old friends.

The last words that lingered in her heart were.

_**To my Dear Friends of FairyTail, No matter how old we get;**_

_**We'll still be a rowdy bunch.**_


End file.
